


Moon Armies

by Loupmont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: A short drabble for Day 2 of Sylvix Week with the prompt "Dreams".Sylvain has a weird dream that turns into a nightmare. Felix is there for him.





	Moon Armies

The scene looked to be out of a frustrated author's diary: a snapped quill at his foot, a pool of ink staining his red hair, and a half-consumed tea beside a long-dead candle. Productivity just flew out the window once the sun set.  
Cracking open the door, a younger man peered into the room. He 'tsk'-ed, wandered to the man sleeping in the room, and shook him awake.  
"Sylvain! We're late!"  
Sylvain yawned, "Felix, it's…it's so late. What are we late for?"  
"Don't you remember? They chose us."  
Sylvain groaned, "Felix, what are you talking about?"  
"The people of the moon. They told us to meet them at the stables!" Felix's eyes grew wide, "Come on!" His voice grew more urgent.  
"Fine, let's go. Let me just get your sword."  
That didn't quite sound right. Sylvain shrugged it off, not being able to put his finger on why that was so odd. The sword happened to be there, right on his bed, which was not in its regular position. Both he and Felix rushed out of the dormitories, through the monastery, to the stables. There was an X marked on the ground.  
"We stand there, I guess", Felix shrugged. He grabbed Sylvain and stood on the X marked in the dirt.  
The moonlight was unbearably bright, all consuming. The two young men felt their bodies lift from the ground, only to sink down in strange grey soil. As they looked around, nothing could be seen for miles. That is, until they saw the thrones.  
Sylvain found himself drawn to the red plush of the throne on the right, and in it he sat. He gripped the arm of the throne, only to have it come away in his hand to become a red-jeweled scepter.  
Felix was already sitting in the blue plush throne on the left, and received a blue-jeweled scepter in the same manner. He turned to Sylvain, uttering something incomprehensible before staring straight ahead.  
For a while, there was nothing to stare at. Sylvain grew bored until he witnessed a great battle in one of the craters near the horizon. Two armies, one red and one blue, fought. Felix seemed amused by the fighting until his expression changed to one of terror. The red side seemed to be winning, and had devastated a group of blue fighters. As more of the fighters disappeared, Felix seemed to grow ill and frail.  
Sylvain panicked, got up from his throne, and ran to the battlefield. As he ran toward the crater, it moved farther away. He looked back at Felix, who was now skeletal and near death. He ran faster, but the crater kept moving.  
Sylvain suddenly opened his eyes. This time, he was in his room, which was in almost the same state that it had been in his dream. He felt something weighting down his shoulders, which he removed to discover that it was a blanket from his bed. He looked to where his bed was normally, seeing it there. He also saw Felix sitting on its edge, staring.  
"You were having that dream again, weren't you?"  
Sylvain nodded, "Yeah. It's crazy. You and I becoming kings of two armies. It seems every time, there's a different victor. The one who loses gets sick until they die." He flopped onto his bed beside Felix, who placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's not real, Sylvain. You and I are not ruling armies on the moon, and we are certainly not killing each other."  
"Thanks, Felix." Sylvain rolled onto his back and grasped Felix's hand into a hug, "Thank you for being here for me. I love you." He gave Felix's hand a kiss.  
"I'm gonna need my hand back."


End file.
